From Fright To Dreams
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jack is killed in an accident and Vlad marries Maddie and divorces her two years later and separates the children, it looks like Vlad wins on all sides. Except there's some ghosts watching them and one comes to Danny's rescue. Will Maddie be reunited with her son and will she find a man to treat her and the children better? Rated T for child abuse in Chapter 2. COMPLETE.
1. Tragedy

**Just a little something that occurred to me after writing "His Personal Dreamcatcher" and "A Less-Frightening Fright". Enjoy!**

 **A/N: Now this story takes place before Danny gets his ghost powers, but he will still get them at age 14. Warning, this story may cause tears, but I promise there will be happy moments too. Also, this story will be AU.**

 **Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. I only own Phantina, Clocktina, Rebecca, Elijah, and Joshua.**

* * *

 **From Fright To Dreams**

 **Chapter 1: Tragedy**

Maddie Fenton looked sadly at the grave before her. Her wonderful husband Jack now lay there after a terrible accident in the lab had gravely injured him. Her two children were beside her. Danny, at age two, was having a difficult time understanding what was going on, as was Jazz, who was four years old. "Mommy?" asked Jazz. "When is Daddy coming home?"

Maddie looked sadly at her. "He can't, sweetie," she said. "He's somewhere else now."

Danny simply hugged his mother, hoping to make her feel better, but something told the toddler his mom would be sad for a long time.

A familiar person came up to Maddie. Vlad Masters had a bit of a grin on his face that he expertly smothered to look sympathetically at them. "Maddie, I'm so sorry," he said, the words sounding smooth and sincere, but they weren't. "I know this is hard on you, but Jack made me promise something a long time back."

"What was that?" asked Maddie, taking comfort from him.

"Jack made me promise to take care of you and the children if something happened to him," he said. "I had my servants move your things to my mansion."

Maddie was too sad to see that Vlad was taking advantage of her sadness. "Thank you," she said gratefully as he took them to his mansion and while they weren't looking, he grinned. He finally got Maddie, which was what he had always wanted. The kids? Well, he really didn't want kids, but he'd have to put up with Maddie's two brats for now.

* * *

 _Two years later…_

"You crook!" Maddie screamed angrily as Vlad served her divorce papers. They had gotten married a couple months after Jack's death and now Vlad didn't look very remorseful.

"I'm no crook, Maddie," he said. "But my patience has worn thin with you and Jasmine."

"I won't let you take Danny!" she screamed.

"You have no choice, Maddie," he said. "The divorce papers put Daniel in my custody."

With that, he booted both Maddie and Jazz out of his mansion and in tears, but vowing to somehow get her son back, Maddie took six-year-old Jazz's hand. "Don't worry, sweetie," she said. "Mommy will keep you safe and we'll expose that creep for good."

"Will we get Danny back, Mommy?" asked Jazz, who loved her little brother and was afraid to leave him with the mean man.

"Yes," Maddie said firmly. "Someday, we will."

In another realm, three other figures were watching what happened and looked at each other with nods. The time would soon come when they could interfere. Right now, they could only keep an eye on Maddie and Jazz and keep an eye especially on Vlad and Danny.

* * *

 **Yes, Vlad will be the bad guy in this story and yes, Jack sadly died. Like I said, this story will cause tears, but there will be happy times too.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Ten Years Later

**Chapter 2: Ten Years Later**

Vlad gave a satisfied hum as he now inspected the lab. It had taken a good ten years to close the ghost portal and clear out all the equipment Maddie had in here. It was a shame he had to divorce her over that fact, but it worked out for him as he got rid of Jazz, who he considered a brat. Danny, who lived with him, learned to obey or be punished.

He now looked at the report card Danny had brought home and frowned to see terrible marks on it. "Daniel!" he called out.

Danny flinched at hearing his guardian call him and quickly moved to the study where Vlad was, hoping that Vlad wouldn't change in Plasmius. The fourteen year old was terrified of that form. He also hoped Vlad wouldn't hit him or yell at him, although from the sound of it, he was already at the yelling point and Danny had a bad feeling the name calling would be next.

He arrived at the study. "Yes, Father?" he asked timidly.

"I thought I told you to get straight A's," said Vlad firmly.

"Yes, sir," said Danny, afraid because he knew Vlad hated to see B's or C's. Danny knew he had a C for P.E. and B's on every other subject.

"Then why do I see failing marks?" asked Vlad, transforming into Plasmius.

Danny fell to the floor in fear. "Father, please!" he begged. "I tried my best."

"That's no excuse!" said Plasmius.

A couple hours later, Danny was bruised and weak from the harsh training Vlad put him through as punishment. "You stupid brat!" he shouted at Danny. "You are my son and therefore need to show it. B's and C's don't show a son that deserves my pride and love!"

Danny whimpered as he then received a slap to the face. "To your room," he commanded. "I'll have the cook deliver a sandwich to you later, since you don't deserve to have the dinner I'm having."

"Yes, sir," Danny said sadly and went to go to his room after Vlad left him in the hallway and went down to the dinner table. The boy knew that the cook would sneak in some bits of the dinners Vlad had to him in the sandwiches because she cared about him and had once told him he wasn't going to be skin and bones with her as a cook.

On the way to his room, he passed the door to his mom's old lab. It gave him some comfort to go in there and picture her in there, working on some neat experiment. He now went in and saw the locked portal. More curious than before, he grabbed the keys and unlocked the portal, which opened up to reveal a swirling green mass, making him realize that he had accidently activated the portal when he opened it, but he was now really curious and stood there in awe, wondering what it was.

Suddenly, a streak of lightning came from the portal and hit him hard. He went to scream, but something was wrapped around his mouth so he couldn't scream. When the pain stopped, he felt he had to enter the portal, and so he went in there and the doors shut tight behind him, startling him for a bit before he saw green vines heading towards him.

Danny looked to see a huge plant ghost staring at him and saw some vines get closer, but he jumped back and suddenly fell off the platform is was on, instinctively transforming to his ghost half, to his shock. He tried to fly away, but because he was still new to it, he struggled to control it and just barely managed to. But because of the abuse he took from Vlad, he didn't have whole lot of energy and was feeling exhausted, looking around for a place to rest. He then found a quiet spot where a large platform was. "That looks good to me," he said and landed there, laying down on his side, falling sound asleep.

* * *

Nocturne was flying through the Ghost Zone looking for a portal to the human world to give some dreams to people. He liked giving nightmares too, but he saved those for people he didn't like. He was about to head off towards an old portal he knew had been closed for a long time, but hoped it was now open when something white and blue caught his eye and he flew down to see what it was.

"A human boy?" he asked himself. "How did he get here?"

Then, he saw the dark bruises on the teenager's arms and face. He then realized who it was. "It's that boy Clockwork mentioned," he said. "The one taken from his mother by Plasmius."

He glanced around, remembering the portal wasn't too far from where he and the boy were. Picking up the boy gently, he flew towards the portal and saw it open suddenly. He flew through it and went invisible, making Danny invisible too before he quietly searched the Mansion, finding Vlad enjoying a nice dinner and ordering the cook to take up just a sandwich to Daniel. That made Nocturne's blood boil as he saw Vlad was just as evil as his ghost half Plasmius.

He silently flew up to search the other rooms, finding the boy's room after a moment and he was shocked to see that there was only a box on the floor with a towel and a small pillow. He then saw a suitcase that had very little clothes in it. _This is all this poor boy has?_ The dream ghost asked himself with a head shake. _This is deplorable._

With that, he left the room, heading back into the portal and setting it to close and lock after one minute and quickly flew through it, heading for his lair.

 _I'll have to find him some clothes and things,_ he thought to himself and decided to ask Frostbite if the Far Frozen seamstresses could make some clothes for the boy. As he thought this, he set the boy down on his bed to rest, covering him with a warm blanket before leaving for the Far Frozen and also deciding to pay Clockwork a visit after the boy woke up.

 _Hopefully, he and Frostbite can help,_ he thought as he headed out.

* * *

 **Well, Nocturne found Danny. Next chapter: Danny wakes up and meets the Dream ghost. How will that go?**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. A Better Home

**Chapter 3: A Better Home**

Danny became aware that his bed was suddenly very comfortable and he was warm. He then woke up with a flash thinking he had fallen asleep in one of the guest rooms. Vlad hadn't liked it when Danny would try to sleep on one of the comfortable beds over the box Vlad gave him as a bed.

But he quickly noticed the color was dark with stars and moons. "Vlad doesn't like stars and moons," Danny said to himself and he got up, flinching as he was sore from his punishment. He then moved carefully out of the room and bumped into something white and furry. Fearing it was Plasmius, Danny jumped back in alarm, falling down as his sharp movements aggravated his sore muscles. Two hands quickly slipped under his arms and he flinched in fear, shaking. "No, Dad, please," he begged, his voice a whispered whimper.

"Danny? Are you alright?" asked a deep voice that the teenager instantly realized didn't belong to Vlad or Plasmius.

"Nocturne, this is the boy Plasmius took away from his mother and has abused him?" asked another voice.

"Yes, Frostbite," said the first voice. "He is still weak from the last awful beating that ghost gave him."

Danny was still shaking as he lifted his head to find two ghosts that didn't look like the man he feared. He saw the ghost in front of him was a yeti with a blue cloak and one arm entirely of ice. He assumed that was Frostbite and the ghost with a body like a moonless sky, red eyes against a white face, and purple horns that looked frightening was Nocturne. The red-eyed ghost looked at him worriedly and gently cupped the left side of the teenager's face with his hand.

"Danny, are you still hurting from yesterday?" he asked gently.

The boy quickly shook his head, wincing when Frostbite gently took hold of his arm and lifted up the boy's shirt sleeve to find some very nasty bruises and he placed his ice hand on it, noticing Danny flinch a little. "Nocturne, I have an herb garden in my palace," he said. "For humans and ghosts."

"Will they work on halfas?" asked the dream ghost. "Danny is half of both."

That took Frostbite by surprise. "Oh, dear," he said. "I'll make some at once for him."

The Far Frozen leader gave a blue bundle to Nocturne, who accepted it with a grateful nod and the yeti ghost headed out. Danny looked at the dream ghost with confusion and fear. "Come, Danny," said Nocturne, gently wrapping one arm around the boy's shoulder and gently pushing him back into the bedroom he had come out of. Feeling instant fear again, Danny crumpled to the floor and backed up until he was against the wall, shaking so hard his teeth were chattering loudly. "Danny?" asked the dream ghost, instantly kneeling down to the frightened boy, reaching a hand to help him up when the boy cringed and fell to his side, curling up instantly as tears began to form, but he tried to keep them in.

Nocturne gently picked him up, holding him as a loving parent would, but Danny cringed at feeling a large hand rubbing his back. "Shh," the dream ghost said soothingly.

Frostbite knocked on the open door. "I have them, Nocturne," he said, showing the dream ghost the herbs that he was grinding down into a liquid medicine for the boy.

"Thank you, my friend," said Nocturne as he sat on the bed with Danny in his lap. "Danny, do you think you can swallow some medicine right now?"

The teenager looked at both ghosts and gave a small nod, flinching when Frostbite gently ruffled his hair. "Go ahead, young one," said the yeti in a gentle voice.

Fearing he get punished for not doing as he was told, Danny took the bowl from Frostbite, and his hands began shaking hard. Nocturne placed a steady hand under the bowl to help him and rubbed Danny's back with his free hand as both he and Frostbite watched the teenager drink the medicine, which didn't taste bad as Frostbite had added some sweet berries that grew in the Far Frozen to help counteract the bitterness of the herbs. The boy then felt tired and felt the dream ghost place him down in the comfortable bed he first woke up in and tucked him in. "Rest well, Danny," he said gently.

"I'll bring more medicine as needed," said Frostbite. "In the meantime, my men will watch the Ghost Zone and your lair to make sure Plasmius doesn't come near here."

"Thank you, Frostbite," said the red-eyed ghost. "I'll keep you informed on Danny's health as well. And thank you again for the clothes."

"Anytime," said the leader of the Far Frozen before he left and Nocturne smiled at Danny gently while turning on a nearby nightlight.

"Rest, little one," he said gently. "Plasmius won't get you here and I won't let him."

Danny looked relieved and had a grateful look on his face and the dream ghost nodded with a smile before leaving the door open a crack to help the boy feel safer as he headed to his living room to read the reports on Danny that his niece Rebecca had delivered to him earlier.

Said girl was watching the time screens with her father, Clockwork. "Daddy, how could Plasmius be so cruel?" she asked. She was aware of the evil halfa as he had stolen an Observant's DNA to create her grandmother in hopes of creating a perfect halfa like him, but Rebecca's mother had run away from her grandfather and died of a cancer that had set in not long after Rebecca had been born. The Observant, who was called Elijah, found them and took the twelve-year-old girl and had comforted her after her mother had died and brought her to Clockwork and his wife Phantina, who instantly adopted Rebecca. It had now been a good two years since then and Rebecca was also known as Phantana and many of the evil ghosts feared her as she was the elder Daughter of Time. Her little adoptive sister Clocktina was the younger Daughter of Time.

Clockwork placed a hand on his older daughter's shoulder. "He is a bitter man, my little Rebecca," he said. "And that bitterness has driven him to be the way he is."

The teenage girl looked at the time screens again. "Danny's story is so much like mine," she said softly. "How can we help him, Daddy?"

The Master of Time sighed gently. "Danny needs love and nurturing, which your uncle Nocturne is working on. Hopefully, some time in a better home where he is safer and not beaten will begin to have a positive effect," he said.

"I hope so, Dad," said Rebecca. "I wish I could help him though."

Clockwork chuckled gently. "You will soon, my daughter," he said as he smirked a little bit.

She turned to him. "Daddy!" she exclaimed as her face grew red. "No fair you can see what can happen and won't tell me."

He chuckled louder at her scowling face. "I can't tell you something you must discover on your own, my little Rebecca," he said playfully as he gently grabbed her and started tickling her to make her laugh before she headed off to help her mother with cleaning the Clocktower.

Clockwork chuckled again as he looked at the time screens again and saw Danny resting. "You'll be well protected, Daniel," he said with firm determination. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

 **Ooooooooooh! Sounds like Clockwork is doing a little matchmaking! He's sneaky that way. XD**

 **Next chapter: Danny begins to trust Nocturne and Clockwork and Rebecca pay a visit.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Trust

**A/N: There was a typo in Chapter 3. Rebecca was twelve years old when Elijah found her and brought her to Clockwork and Phantina, not fourteen. Sorry about that. :) Rebecca and Danny are the same age in this story.**

 **Enjoy this new chapter! :) Part of it was inspired by the Disney movies "Bambi" and "The Lion King".  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Trust**

Danny woke up and found himself in the same, starry-moon themed room and feeling a lot better. He wondered where Nocturne was and got up, shivering a little as he was cold, but he walked down the hall and found the purple-horned ghost in the living room, looking over some papers. Danny swallowed as fear made him freeze, but suddenly, he was glowing blue and Nocturne's right hand was also glowing blue. Nocturne turned a bit to look at Danny and used his telekinesis to bring him over to him and set him down beside him on the couch. The fourteen year old was still shivering from cold and he looked fearfully up at the ghost who grabbed a nearby blanket with his telekinesis and wrapped it around the boy before picking him up and placing him in his lap, one arm protectively wrapped around him as the ghost picked up the papers again and continued reading them until he felt Danny stop shivering and glanced down to see that the boy was watching him and he smiled.

"Do you feel better now, Danny?" he asked gently.

"Yes?" Danny said hesitantly.

Nocturne used his free hand to brush the dark bangs of hair away from the light blue eyes and began gently stroking the boy's hair in a caring manner, feeling the boy finally begin to calm down. Then, one of Nocturne's helpers, a sleepwalker, came in and groaned spookily, making Danny jump and cling to Nocturne. "Shh," the dream ghost said soothingly to the boy. "My sleepwalkers won't hurt you."

He then turned to the green-colored ghost and listened intently. "Thank you," he said after a moment and shifted his arms so that one arm was behind Danny's back and his other arm was under his knees and then stood up, cradling the boy as he walked to the kitchen and set Danny down in a chair by a table. "There you go," he said with a smile. "How does some lunch sound?"

A growl answered his question and Danny looked afraid and embarrassed, but felt Nocturne place a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Danny, don't be afraid," said the ghost. "I'm not going to hurt you in any way and you're certainly not going to go hungry under my care."

The black-haired boy looked curious at that. "What…do you mean?" he asked hesitantly.

Nocturne smiled gently. "You're going to be treated much differently than how Vlad treated you," he said. "I promise you that."

Danny looked at him and hesitantly stood up before hugging Nocturne, who instantly returned the hug and rubbed Danny's back gently, seeing that the boy was not as afraid of him, which was a start to help Danny feel safe for the first time in a long time.

Just then, someone knocked on the door of the lair, making Danny jump sharply and cling to Nocturne, who sent a sleepwalker to answer the door. A fourteen-year-old girl wearing a purple shirt with black jeans and sneakers came into the kitchen with a purple-caped ghost behind her. "Hi, Uncle Nocturne," said the girl.

Nocturne smiled. "Hello, Rebecca. Hello, Clockwork," he said. Danny quickly slipped behind him and peeked out at the newcomers. The purple-cloaked ghost chuckled a little and the girl giggled a little.

" _A little shy, isn't he, Dad?"_ Rebecca said telepathically to Clockwork.

" _Hmm, yes,"_ Clockwork responded to her telepathically with amusement in his voice. _"Perhaps we should greet him."_

With a smile, Rebecca looked at the boy. "Hello, Danny," she said pleasantly.

The greeting was unusual to him and he didn't know how to respond to her greeting and so looked away bashfully, his face going a bit red. Nocturne chuckled a little.

"Come out, Danny," he said gently. "They don't bite."

The boy looked up at the dream ghost before feeling a gentle nudge that gently pushed him forward a little. He looked at Rebecca, who smiled at him and held out her hand. "How are you?" she asked nicely.

Danny wasn't sure how to answer and slowly reached to shake her hand, but hesitated a bit. "It's okay," the teenage girl said gently and he placed his hand in hers and she held it a moment before noticing some bruises and deep cuts that were still trying to heal because they were more severe than the other bruises and cuts the herbs had instantly healed. Rebecca gently let go of his hand before taking both his hands into her own and intertwining her fingers with his. Danny was confused at this and looked at her puzzledly. "Don't be afraid," she said gently as her hands began to gently glow a light purple color.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

She smiled. "Healing you with my healing power," she said gently as she let go of his hands and placed her hands on his shoulders. Danny instantly felt better as the leftover pain left him. He looked at her and she smiled again. Clockwork then came up to them and the boy looked at him fearfully, but felt a gloved hand gently squeeze his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"You are looking much better than yesterday, young Daniel," said Clockwork with a smile.

Just then, Danny's stomach growled again and Rebecca's stomach suddenly echoed just as loudly, making Nocturne laugh a little. "That's my cue to begin making lunch," he said. "Clockwork, will you and Rebecca join Danny and I for lunch?"

"Yes, thank you," said the time ghost graciously.

"How are Phantina and Clocktina?" Nocturne then asked.

"Doing well," said Clockwork. "They are currently visiting Pandora about some redecorating."

Nocturne looked amused. "You're letting Phantina redecorate your lair?" he asked with a smile. "You really are so love-struck with her that she could ask you to stand on your head and you'd do it."

Rebecca giggled, which was so contagious that Danny grinned a little too. "I'll have to ask Mom to tell Dad to do that," said the girl mischievously.

Clockwork gave his daughter a look and she gave a cute squeak and was about to run to hide behind her uncle when Clockwork froze time quickly before unfreezing it and grabbing his daughter. "EEK!" she cried out with a laugh. "Daddy!"

"Yes?" he said with a teasing smile as he hugged her to him and tickled her sides and stomach, making her laugh and giggle before she managed to squirm away and tackle him. Nocturne chuckled as he watched Clockwork catch Rebecca while chuckling and playfully lifting her onto his shoulder and holding her in place successfully while she struggled to get away, but was giggling all the same.

"Daddy," she said with a good-natured groan, making him chuckle as he let her go and pull her into a hug that she immediately accepted. Danny looked curious and Nocturne noticed.

"Rebecca and Clockwork have a very strong father-daughter bond," he said. "He and Phantina adopted her two years ago and she's changed from a shy, unsure girl to an adventurous Daughter of Time."

"Not to mention a bit stubborn too," said Clockwork teasingly.

"And proud of it," said Rebecca, making the two male ghosts laugh heartily before all four sat down to eat lunch.

* * *

A couple hours later, Clockwork and his daughter were called back to the Clocktower by Joshua, who said the council was insistent about seeing Clockwork. Rebecca hugged her uncle and waved goodbye to Danny, smiling at him as she and her father teleported home. Danny smiled a little.

"Did you enjoy their company?" Nocturne asked with a smile.

Danny just nodded, thinking about Rebecca, something Nocturne could plainly see, but the dream ghost was happy because Danny was much calmer now and not so jumpy.

Suddenly, Nocturne poked the boy's side playfully, making him jump and a smile showed briefly. The dream ghost wasted no time after seeing that and began tickling Danny some more, making him laugh for a bit and the boy didn't even flinch when Nocturne pulled him into another hug.

It was plain to see that Danny was starting to put his trust in Nocturne.

And the dream ghost wasn't going to break the boy's trust. He solemnly promised himself that.

* * *

 **Well, Danny met Rebecca and Clockwork and it looks like the kids are on the path to being good friends.**

 **Next up: Maddie and Jazz pay Vlad a visit to try to get Danny back. How will that go? Stay tuned to find out. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Visit And Truth

**Chapter 5: Visit And Truth**

Maddie drove the RV up to the mansion. Her daughter Jasmine was in the passenger seat with a court order that would order Vlad give Daniel back. "Do you think this will work, Mom? What if Vlad's done something awful to Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Sweetie, I have a bad feeling he already has," said her mother. "Come on, time for Vlad to get served."

They walked up to the door and Vlad came out. "Oh, Maddie," he said in surprise. "I didn't expect you back here."

"Give me Daniel, Vlad," said Maddie. "This is a court order ordering you to give him back to me."

Vlad was a bit stunned at that, but then grinned. "Sorry, Maddie. But Daniel doesn't live with me anymore," he said.

He didn't expect the two ectoguns in his face. "Where is he?!" Maddie demanded to know.

Vlad backed up a bit. "He ran away!" he said quickly.

She didn't buy it. "Liar!"

"Indeed," said a deep voice as two others appeared through a blue portal. It was Rebecca and Clockwork. Seeing Vlad, Rebecca narrowed her eyes and transformed into Phantana. Her black and purple cape hung down from her shoulders and a sash with clock gears on it went from her left shoulder down to her right side. Her black shirt made the gears stand out and a black eyemask came over her eyes, which she opened to glare at Vlad.

"Hello, Plasmius," she said sarcastically. "Forget about me?"

Vlad would have said something, but Clockwork floated up to him. "At last, you will pay for the abuse you put Daniel through," he growled, his red eyes glaring as Vlad went to run and was promptly frozen when Clockwork stopped time.

Rebecca had placed medallions around Maddie's and Jazz's necks before that happened, so they could still move around in frozen time. Both were stunned and had been stunned to see Rebecca's transformation from a human to a ghost and they were also stunned at what the purple-caped ghost had said and the way he said it. Jazz looked at them, holding her ectogun close but turned off. Something about these two made her curious.

"Do you know where Danny is?" She asked hopefully.

"Daniel is safe and away from here," said the time ghost.

Maddie came closer cautiously. "Please, where is he? Do you have him?" She asked.

The girl turned to the time ghost. "Daddy, do you think we could at least let them see?" she asked. "Just enough for them to know he's okay?"

The time ghost nodded and turned to the two human females. "Jasmine. Madeline, I am Clockwork and this is my daughter, Rebecca. She is a halfa, which is what your son is now," he said.

"A halfa?" Jazz asked.

"Half-human, half-ghost," Rebecca said helpfully. "It was an accident that caused him to be a halfa, not Vlad."

"Accident?" Maddie looked worried. "Is he okay?"

Clockwork pulled a small time window from his pocket and held it out to them. The green of the screen shifted to show Danny in Nocturne's arms, laughing as the dream ghost tickled him a bit before holding him in a fatherly way and Danny looked happy. He still had some bruises, but they looked like they were healing the way they should and Maddie gasped when she saw what Nocturne looked like, but Danny was clinging to Nocturne, who was rubbing his back.

"Danny, Vlad won't dare come here. He can't get you," said Nocturne.

The boy looked up at the ghost. "But, he always knows where I am. He said that to me once when I ran away from him," said Danny.

"When you went through your transformation, the energy fried the tracker that was on you," the dream ghost reassured him. "He'll never hurt you again. And if he shows his face here, you have not only me, but Clockwork and his family, along with Frostbite, to protect you."

Danny looked up at him, smiling gratefully. "Thanks, Nocturne," he said. "Um…that sounds kind of weird, since you've been taking care of me."

"What do you mean?" asked Nocturne curiously.

Danny looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, you…you act…a lot like…my real dad," he said as he showed Nocturne a picture. "Mom gave this to me and I've never shown it to anyone."

The dream ghost nodded. "Daniel, what happened to your real father?" he asked.

"He died. Mom said it was a lab accident," said the boy before looking down. Nocturne placed his hands comfortingly on the boy's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Danny."

The boy suddenly hugged him and he instantly returned it, feeling the boy's shoulders heave a little and tears hit his arm. The ghost hugged him comfortingly and let him cry until he couldn't cry anymore. Danny then lifted his head. "Nocturne…can you…be my new dad?" he asked.

Nocturne kneeled to his height. "As long as you remember your birth father as well," he said. "You know, I bet Clockwork could tell you stories about your father, him being the Master of Time."

"Really?" Danny asked.

Nocturne nodded with a smile. "Never forget him, Danny," he said as he pointed to Jack in the picture.

The boy nodded. "I promise…Dad," he said and then a thought occurred to him. "I wonder where Mom and Jazz are."

"I'm not sure," said Nocturne. "We'll ask Clockwork the next time he comes here."

Danny nodded. "Do you think…they still remember me?" he asked.

Nocturne smiled at his adopted son. "Yes, son. I believe they do," he said.

The time window went back to its standby state and Maddie was teary-eyed, as was Jazz. "I could never forget my own children," said Maddie.

Rebecca placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "Soon, you'll be reunited with him," she said. "But Danny needs time to heal under Nocturne's care and nurturing."

"You mean…I can't…go to him yet?" she asked tearfully.

"It's not the time yet," said Clockwork gently before glaring over at Vlad. "But it soon will be."

Jazz looked hopeful. "Will you both keep Danny safe?" she asked.

Rebecca smiled. "Yes, Jazz," she said reassuringly.

Clockwork looked back at them. "Right now, my daughter and I need to leave before the police arrive," he said. "Can you handle them to make sure Vlad is put in jail?"

"Yes," said Maddie before looking sheepish. "I…never knew a good ghost before, but from what I've seen, you two and this Nocturne aren't evil."

Rebecca laughed a little. "I felt the same way until Grandpa Elijah saved me from Vlad," she admitted. "Now, I trust many ghosts with my life."

"Looks like Danny is doing the same," said Jazz thoughtfully. "Maybe we can too."

Clockwork chuckled. "You've raised your daughter well, Madeline," he said with a smile. "And I believe in time, you both will fully trust us ghosts, especially one in particular."

"Who?" asked Maddie, but the Master of Time only smiled. Rebecca also smiled.

"In time, you'll see," she said gently as Clockwork teleported them out of there and unfroze time.

* * *

It was a blur as Maddie called the police and Vlad was taken away. "Vlad won't stand a chance against us in court now," she said.

"Mom, what do you think Clockwork and Rebecca meant?" asked Jazz. "They sounded like they knew something we didn't."

"Maybe they do," said her mother. "Maybe they can see the future. I got a distinct feeling they could do that."

"So, was what they showed us a recording?"

Rebecca suddenly reappeared before them. "Sorry, we forgot to tell you," she said sheepishly. "Daddy is the Master of Time. And yes, he can see the future, along with the past and present."

Both humans nodded and Rebecca smiled. "Trust us," she said before disappearing again.

"That clinches it," said Maddie. "I believe them."

Jazz nodded. "I hope we get to see Danny soon, though," she said. "Ten years is a long time."

Her mother nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **So Maddie and Jazz met Clockwork and Rebecca and have seen that Danny is safe. But there was something Clockwork didn't tell them. What was it? That will be revealed next chapter.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. A Sign Of Trouble

**Guest of honor: Sorry, Nocturne isn't Jack, but that was a very good guess. :)**

 **Brenne: This chapter reveals what Clockwork didn't tell them. And yes, Vlad will show up more because he's the main villain. :)**

 **Lord Nitro: Good guess, but I have another one in mind for Maddie. :)**

 **neomoon585: Thank you! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Sign Of Trouble**

Danny was flying around with some sleepwalkers, who were helping him to fly properly in his ghost form, which he was a little unsure of, but the sleepwalkers didn't let him give up. Nocturne came out and smiled before flying up to them and playfully catching Danny in his arms.

The teenager yelped a bit in fear before he saw it was Nocturne. "Oh, Dad," he said in relief, making the dream ghost chuckle.

"I'm about to head to the Far Frozen," he said.

Danny's eyes lit up. "Can I come?" he asked hopefully.

Nocturne chuckled again and nodded, watching him transform to his human form and climbing onto Nocturne's back before the dream ghost took off with the boy clinging to his shoulders and watching the ghost zone whiz by until suddenly Nocturne came to a sharp stop, startling Danny.

"Dad? What's wrong?" he asked.

Nocturne quickly moved to a flat rock surface that was hidden behind a huge floating rock and set Danny down. "Stay down," he whispered urgently before moving back out.

"Well, Nocturne. I hear you have Daniel now," said an all-too-familiar voice.

Danny shivered. Vlad? How did he find them? The boy didn't dare move from his hiding spot.

* * *

Rebecca watched as the main screen suddenly changed to show Plasmius fighting Nocturne, who was doing his best to not let the evil halfa get past him to where Danny was hiding. "Dad!" She cried out.

Barely a second later, Clockwork was there and he wasn't happy. "I don't know why I didn't see this clearly before," he said.

"How did Vlad escape jail?" asked Rebecca.

Clockwork had one of the screens play back and they saw how. "He paid off the guards," said the Master of Time with a growl.

His oldest daughter wasn't happy either. "Dad, Danny's there," she said urgently.

He nodded. "Go help your uncle Nocturne," he said firmly. "I'll find someone to get Daniel out of there."

With a nod, Rebecca flew out of the Clocktower and made it to Nocturne's side just in time. "Go away, Plasmius!" She yelled angrily.

Plasmius scoffed. "You're not a threat without your daddy, are you?" he sneered.

"Don't be so sure," said Nocturne firmly as he gathered more energy to fire at the evil halfa, who dodged it.

But was too late to dodge a high-pitched shriek that came from Rebecca, who was using her Siren's Song to knock him back. That gave Nocturne the chance he needed to fire a strong attack and blast Plasmius good and continue to chase him away.

* * *

Danny was still hiding when he felt a hand cover his mouth and a thin arm grabbed him. "Shh, quiet," said a voice he hadn't heard before. "Don't make a sound. Simply hold onto me until I tell you it's safe."

The teenager didn't hesitate to do as he was told and closed his eyes. It was only a few seconds later that he felt the hand move away from his mouth. "Alright, it's safe now," said the same voice and Danny opened his eyes to see Clockwork in front of him, looking worried.

"Are you alright, Daniel?" he asked gently.

Barely a second later, he caught Danny as the boy lunged towards him and hugged him, trembling. "How…how did he know…I was here?" He asked.

Clockwork sighed as he realized why. "I'm afraid when Rebecca and I showed up the other day, it must have given him a clue as to where you were," he said, rubbing Danny's back comfortingly. "I'm sorry, Daniel."

The boy nodded. "It's okay," he said, showing he didn't blame Clockwork for that. The teenager then turned to see who had saved him and found a thin ghost with a single eye for a head and long claws on his hands.

"Don't be frightened, Daniel," said the single-eyed ghost, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. Rebecca then appeared and nearly collapsed, but the single-eyed ghost caught her and she held onto him.

"Thanks, Grandpa," she said.

"Are you alright, little one?" he asked.

"A little tired," she said. "Frostbite came to help Nocturne and they made Plasmius retreat, but that halfa swore he'd get Danny back."

"Not on our watch," Clockwork said firmly.

Rebecca then noticed Danny and smiled, introducing the Observant as her great-grandfather Elijah, the same one who had saved her long ago. The boy shyly thanked the Observant for saving him and the thin ghost chuckled and ruffled the boy's black hair playfully, making the others laugh a little.

It wasn't too long before Nocturne came back and Danny ran up to him and the dream ghost immediately scooped up his son in a hug. "Are you alright, Danny?" he asked.

He nodded. "I'm okay, Dad," he said. "Elijah saved me and brought me here."

Rebecca moved toward her uncle and gently touched his shoulder as her hand glowed softly with her healing power. "Thank you, Rebecca," said Nocturne gratefully to his niece. Danny smiled up at her and she smiled back.

A few minutes later, Nocturne and Danny returned back to the dream ghost's lair and Rebecca turned to her father and great-grandfather. "What are we going to do about Plasmius?" she asked.

"He'll try to get at Daniel again," said Elijah.

"He'll go so far as trying to free Pariah Dark again," said Clockwork as he watched the time screens.

Rebecca instantly clung to her great-grandfather, who hugged her comfortingly. Even he was afraid of the terrifying Pariah Dark, an evil ghost who didn't care about other ghosts. That gave him an idea.

"We need to call some allies," said the Observant.

"Who do you suggest, Grandpa?" Rebecca asked.

"Your uncle Vortex, along with your aunt Pandora, would be good allies," he said. "Also, it might not hurt to seek the Fright Knight."

Rebecca looked stunned. "But, Grandpa, Fright Knight serves only Pariah Dark," she said. "He'd never help us."

Elijah chuckled gently. "There's something very rarely known about Fright Knight," he said. "While he works for Pariah Dark, he doesn't like to fight other ghosts or humans."

Even Clockwork looked confused, as this was something he didn't know. "Then, why does he attack them?" he asked.

The Observant looked a bit sad. "It's because he's bound to obey any order Pariah Dark or an equally-powerful ghost give him," he said. "He has no choice."

Rebecca got an idea. "What if Uncle Nocturne beat him in battle? Or Dad? Would he follow orders from them?" she asked.

"No," said Elijah. "Because that is not the story foretold."

"What do you mean?" asked his great-granddaughter.

Clockwork's eyes widened. "The Fright Knight must be freed from his chains by a child," he said, remembering. "One who has been afraid and seen the cruelness of the world before being shown the good side of it."

Rebecca looked at her father and suddenly realized it. "Danny?" she asked. "He has to free Fright Knight? But he'll be terrified of him!"

Clockwork nodded at his daughter's concern. "Yes, but there is one other thing about Fright Knight," he said. "He will not attack human children unless ordered to."

"Which means Daniel would have to face him in human form," said Elijah.

Rebecca watched the time screens and saw a huge battle coming up with Plasmius hurting Nocturne, Maddie, and Jasmine, and taking Daniel with him, hurting the boy into submission. Seeing that made her upset and she nodded to herself as the time screen went back to its green color.

"I'll go with Danny then," she said. "We'll free the Fright Knight and gather as many ghosts as we can. Plasmius can't get Danny again."

Clockwork nodded. "Hurry, my little Rebecca," he said. "Plasmius is trying to become stronger by injecting himself with strengthening formulas."

She nodded. "Okay," she said and flew off to her uncle Nocturne's lair to get Danny and find Fright Knight.

Hopefully before Plasmius made his second return.

* * *

 **So, Vlad escaping jail was what Clockwork hadn't told Maddie and Jazz and now he's trying to get Danny back. Can Rebecca and Danny find Fright Knight in time? Will he help them? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Gathering Allies

**Chapter 7: Gathering Allies**

Rebecca landed at Nocturne's lair and went in. Nocturne and Danny both stood up when she came in. "I'm sorry to barge in, Uncle Nocturne," she said.

He smiled. "I know you only do so when you have urgent news," he said understandingly. "What is it, little star?"

Rebecca smiled a moment at her uncle's affectionate nickname for her, but then her smile disappeared. "It's about the story of the Fright Knight," she said. "Grandpa Elijah says we must seek him to help us fight Plasmius and Pariah Dark."

Nocturne looked alarmed. "I thought that evil king was locked away," he said.

"Plasmius will release him to try and get Danny back," said Rebecca worriedly.

The dream ghost then looked worried. "No," he whispered. "Please don't tell me Elijah said…,"

He trailed off as Rebecca looked sadder now. "Danny is the one to free the Fright Knight from his chains to Pariah Dark," she said. "I'm sorry, Uncle."

Nocturne looked sad and then looked at his niece. "Have Clockwork and Elijah seen what will happen?" he asked.

"A huge battle," Rebecca answered. "Plasmius has also been injecting himself with strengthening formulas. We need all the help we can get."

Danny listened and looked scared. "What's this story of this Fright Knight?" he asked.

"He is a ghost who is bound to obey an order from a more powerful ghost," said Nocturne. "He can only be freed from the one he serves by a child who has seen the bad part of the world before being shown the good part of it."

Danny looked afraid. "And I have to free him?" he asked. "How?"

"Fright Knight will not harm a child unless ordered to," said Rebecca. "I know where he is, but we need to gain him as an ally before Plasmius frees Pariah Dark."

Nocturne wrapped a comforting arm around Danny and the boy hugged him fearfully. Rebecca knew he was scared as she was a bit scared too. "Danny, you also have to face Fright Knight in your human form," she said. "It's the only way. I'll be ready if he tries to hurt you."

Nocturne looked at his niece. "Keep my son safe, Rebecca," he said in a slightly stern, but also worried, voice.

She nodded. "I won't let anyone harm him," she promised and hugged her uncle. "We'll be back."

Rebecca then held out her hand to Danny and he took it, transforming to his ghost form and she did the same before they took off. Nocturne watched and quickly called his sleepwalkers to be ready to fight.

* * *

Along the way to the Fright Knight's lair, Rebecca took Danny to Vortex's and Pandora's realms and both ghosts agreed to help at once. Vortex had accidently caught them in a tornado, which made Danny afraid of him, but the weather ghost had grabbed him fast and tickled Danny to pieces, making Rebecca laugh a bit at her uncle's silliness before she rescued the boy, explaining her uncle was friendly and just didn't want the boy to fear him, to which Vortex nodded before hearing his niece explain what would happen and he headed out for the Clocktower. Pandora had been sparring when the two halfas had visited her and she didn't hesitate to call some of her warriors and head for the Clocktower too.

A few minutes later, they landed at Fright Knight's lair and went in. Rebecca used her time-slowing power to slow down the booby traps so they could make it to where the Fright Knight was sitting at a desk. He looked up at hearing them come in and grabbed his sword. Rebecca placed Danny behind her. "Transform back to your human form," she whispered to him.

"He'll slice me!" Danny whispered back to her fearfully.

"You have to face him in your human form, Danny," she whispered urgently. "Remember, he won't attack a child."

Danny shivered fearfully, but did as Rebecca told him. She cautiously moved away from him and the Fright Knight lifted his sword up but then froze, his eyes wide under his helmet.

The boy's eyes were green in his ghost form, but in his human form, his eyes were ice blue. The knight remembered the story all too well and had scoffed at it, until now. The story had said the child who would free him would have blue and green eyes. He lowered his sword and motioned Danny to come closer to him.

Danny flinched, his eyes wide as he looked at Rebecca, who laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder and nodded. The boy stepped forward, shivering. Fright Knight kneeled down and one hand tilted the boy's chin up, the light revealing some still-healing bruises on the boy's face.

The ghost then picked up Danny in his arms and carried him to a regal-looking bedroom, setting him down on the bed and sitting beside him. Danny began trembling as the ghost reached for a basin filled with cool water and dunked a clean rag into it, grabbing the boy's arm as Danny tried to get away and pulling him closer. Danny's eyes were filled with fear. "Be still, child," said Fright Knight sternly as he gently ran the cool rag over the still-healing bruises, feeling the boy tremble harder now.

With a deep sigh, the ghost set aside the rag and pulled Danny into his lap, holding the boy as if he were his own son. "Do not fear, child," he said, holding him in a protective hug.

Danny wasn't sure what Fright Knight was trying to do, but then Rebecca stepped up to them. "That's how," she said softly. "Danny, Fright Knight feels protective of you. He'll do anything for you."

"You mean, if I ask him something, he'll do it?" asked Danny.

"Yes," said Fright Knight, standing up with Danny in his arms. "I am now bound to protect you. The story said I would be freed by a child and you freed me."

The poor boy looked confused. "How?" he asked.

"I cannot hurt a child, and when I see a child is hurt, I become angry and do what I can to help that child. By helping that child, I become the child's guardian and no one can order me to do otherwise. I follow only the one I guard," Fright Knight explained.

Danny then understood and felt the ghost set him down on his feet, but then hold him in a hug. Rebecca giggled a little and then looked at the caped ghost. "It's good to have you as an ally," she said. "And just in time. Danny needs our help."

"What is the trouble, Daughter of Time?" the ghost asked respectfully, bowing a little.

Rebecca curtsied in response to the respectful bow and the respectful title he called her. "Plasmius, a wicked halfa, seeks to kidnap Danny and hurt him again," she said. "He is even going so far as to inject himself with strengthening formulas and free Pariah Dark."

"I've heard of Plasmius," said Fright Knight. "He is the one who harmed this child?"

"Yes," said Rebecca gravely. "Nocturne, the dream ghost, saved him and has adopted Danny as his son."

Fright Knight nodded at that and turned to the boy. "Danny," he said. "Let me see your ghost form."

The boy transformed and Fright Knight looked thoughtful. "You will need training," he said gently. "I will train you."

"Training?" Danny asked.

Rebecca looked worried. "Fright Knight, Danny needs to be far away from the battle to be safe," she said.

The caped ghost nodded to her. "I understand, but is it not true that to get rid of one's enemy, the one who has been tormented by the enemy is the only one to get rid of their tormentor?" he asked.

The girl winced as she knew he was right and Danny looked scared. "I can't fight Plasmius!" He cried out fearfully.

Fright Knight held the boy tightly to prevent him from running away. "Danny, you know how Plasmius fights," he said gently.

"I hate to say it, but Fright Knight's right," said Rebecca sadly before looking at Danny and taking his hands in her own. "But you won't be alone in facing him. You'll have your dad, Fright Knight, and my whole family helping you. But we can only do so much."

"She's right," said the caped ghost.

Danny looked away for a moment and then back at them. "Rebecca, can your dad change time to stop Plasmius?" he asked hopefully.

She sadly shook her head. "Sorry, Danny," she said. "Your first father, Jack, died in that explosion. We can't change that."

Danny then had a thought. "Was it really an accident?" he asked.

Rebecca saw what he meant. "Yes, it was," she answered. "That was one thing Plasmius did not do. He didn't know where you and your family were until reading about Jack's death in the papers. He came up with the lie to your mother about Jack asking him to take care of you, your mom, and your sister. Two years later, he divorced your mom and threw her and your sister out of the mansion, but kept you because he wanted to hurt your mother as punishment for her continuing her experiments with ghosts."

The boy looked at her with tears running down his face. "He told me she abandoned me," he said and hugged Fright Knight, who rubbed his back and gently wiped away the tears running down the boy's face.

"That's not true," said Rebecca. "Dad and I saw both your mom and Jasmine the other day. They came back to get you away from Plasmius. We told them you were safe and even showed them that Nocturne was taking care of you. They badly wanted to see you, but it wasn't time yet."

"They did?" Danny asked. "They asked about me?"

The girl smiled. "They never forgot about you," she said.

Fright Knight held up a hand. "Forgive me, Daughter of Time, but perhaps we should get to the Clocktower to help the others?" he asked politely.

Rebecca nodded. "Yes," she said and smiled as the armored ghost picked up Danny, who protested a little, but the ghost didn't let him go. Rebecca chuckled. "Sorry, Danny. As you're his responsibility, he's going to make sure you don't tire yourself out, especially since he's going to train you."

Danny gave her a glare that didn't last as Fright Knight suddenly started tickling him and the boy quickly went ghost and slipped away with the caped ghost chasing him and Rebecca joined in, playfully blocking Danny's way, which allowed Fright Knight to catch up and capture Danny to tickle him some more. Finally, the boy gave up and the caped ghost held him securely, to which Danny didn't protest this time, but he looked worried.

"Rebecca, do you know if we'll beat Plasmius?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I honestly don't know," she said and then smiled. "But I'm planning on giving him a serious butt kicking."

Danny and Fright Knight both laughed at that as all three headed back for the Clocktower where the others were waiting for them.

* * *

 **Well, Rebecca and Danny were successful in gaining Fright Knight as an ally and Danny now knows the truth about his mom and sister. How will his training go? Will they be able to stop Plasmius and possibly Pariah Dark? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Also, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Learning To Be Brave

**Chapter 8: Learning To Be Brave**

Rebecca watched as Danny ducked behind a target to avoid her shockwave attack and she sighed. "Well, at least he can dodge fast," she said.

"But he must learn how to attack as well," said Fright Knight as he came up and sent a fiery slash at the target Danny was hiding behind, but aimed high so that the boy wouldn't get hurt.

Danny jumped as the attack cut the target almost in half horizontally and he ducked into the bushes, staying still so that they wouldn't find him. Rebecca shook her head with another sigh. "Well, he's not going to attack if he keeps dodging," she said.

Clockwork came up. "Perhaps let the boy try a sneak attack," he suggested.

Rebecca and Fright Knight looked at each other and the ghost knight nodded. "I agree," he said. "Perhaps Danny would attack if given the chance."

The young girl didn't look so sure but agreed to give it a try and so they sat and waited patiently.

* * *

Danny crawled out carefully and saw them sitting on some logs and crept up, hoping to stay hidden and maybe try an attack. He was soon behind Rebecca and raised his hand to fire a weakened ghost ray at her so that it wouldn't hurt her. But she suddenly fired a shockwave attack near him and he reacted sharply, firing his ghost ray at full power.

Which hit Rebecca dead on and she was thrown back into some bushes and fell to the ground. "No! Rebecca!" Danny exclaimed in horror as he raced up to her, feeling awful that he had hurt her. He touched her shoulder with his hand and she grabbed his arm and pounced, pinning him to the ground while she smiled.

"Better," she said with a nod. "You need to work on repeating that."

Danny looked up at her, realizing she had scared him into firing his attack at full power. "I could have hurt you!" he exclaimed.

She just smiled at him. "A scrawny ghost like you hurting the eldest Daughter of Time?" she asked with a chuckle. "No one can hurt a ghost of time."

"But…," Danny tried to protest and she shook her head.

"Your attack just pushed me back a bit, but it didn't hurt me," she said as she got up and helped him up. "But you have to put more energy into it to do more than just push an enemy back."

"She is right," said Fright Knight as he took Danny's arm gently in his hand. "Let's work a bit more on your attacks."

Rebecca stood by her father as they watched the knight help the boy out. "He has a good heart, Dad," she said. "He's just so afraid to fight back."

"He has been afraid for too long," said Clockwork as he frowned. "We should have been able to help him years ago."

"But time was too rigid then for change, right?" she asked.

Her father nodded sadly and she hugged him, knowing he felt awful about the boy suffering for many years. They then heard a grunt and saw that Fight Knight was down and Danny was standing there looking shocked as his hands were smoking from his ghost ray attack that had been enough to knock the wind out of Fright Knight and dent his armor a bit. As the ghost stood up, Danny looked horrified and was about to apologize when the knight looked at him. "One word of an apology and I will tickle you to death, Danny," he said warningly.

"But I'm…," Danny tried to apologize, but then let out a cry as Fright Knight came at him and the boy ran off, transforming into his ghost form and flying away. Rebecca just shook her head with a smile and went invisible and dove into the ground, catching Danny by surprise when she jumped up and grabbed him and they fell down behind one of the targets. Both were feeling a bit woozy from the fall and Danny put his head down, not realizing he was hovering over Rebecca until his lips landed on hers.

Rebecca slightly moved her head and her eyes widened as she realized Danny was unintentionally kissing her and she moved one hand to gently nudge his shoulder and he opened his eyes and froze before feeling her smile into the kiss and that helped him to unfreeze a bit as they continued to kiss and Rebecca pulled away gently. "Ready to try training again?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded and they both got up and Rebecca suddenly shoved him down and landed beside him as the target was sliced in half by Fright Knight's sword. Thinking about protecting Rebecca, Danny jumped up and fired not only ghost rays from his hands but also from his eyes. The combined attack surprised Fright Knight as he was thrown back and landed into some thorny bushes as a result. Danny and Rebecca both winced a little before she turned to him with a smile. "Well, now you know what kind of strength you have," she said.

He looked sheepish. "I was just thinking about protecting you and I guess I overdid it," he said as he looked a bit embarrassed.

Rebecca was surprised and then an idea hit her. "Danny, that's it," she said, her smile huge on her face. "When you go to fight, focus on something you really care about, like Uncle Nocturne, the sleepwalkers, or…me."

She smiled shyly at that part. "If you think about protecting us, that can help your attacks and help you be brave when we fight Plasmius."

He realized she was right and smiled shyly as he then looked at her and she smiled before kissing him right on the mouth again and he kissed her back for a bit before they gently pulled back and smiled at each other before heading back to where Clockwork was talking with Vortex and Pandora and the Time Ghost smirked at them. "It was a little too quiet for you two practicing," he said with a knowing look in his eye.

Rebecca suddenly remembered when her father had told her she'd help Danny out, but didn't tell her how she'd do that. "Daddy!" she exclaimed accusingly. "You matchmaker, you!"

Her face and Danny's face turned bright red and Clockwork laughed in amusement as Vortex hid a smile behind his hands and Pandora smiled and held back her laugh before both she and Vortex laughed aloud as the halfas tackled Clockwork, taking the Time Ghost by surprise, something Rebecca realized and she grinned. "Didn't see that coming, did you, Daddy?" she asked cheekily.

Danny laughed at that before he was shocked into silence when he saw Rebecca start tickling her father and Clockwork's laughter boomed out, surprising everyone else before the Master of Time got free of his daughter's grasp and turned to both halfas with a look that said they were in for a big tickle torture from him. Danny grabbed Rebecca's hand.

"Run!" he said and took off, pulling her along. She also began running as she laughed.

"Danny, you can't outrun a Master of Time!" she said with a giggle.

"We're about to!" he said, half-hoping they would.

"Oh, really?" asked Clockwork as he suddenly appeared in their path and grabbed them both before he began tickling them.

Rebecca instantly burst out laughing as did Danny as Clockwork tickled his daughter's stomach and Danny's ribs. Nocturne, who had come to see how his son was doing, saw the sight and chuckled. Fright Knight then came up, brushing some branches off his armor as Clockwork released the children and they smiled at him before Danny looked at Rebecca.

"Rebecca," he said and looked a bit shy. "Thanks."

She smiled. "For what?" she asked curiously.

He walked up to her. "Giving me something better to think about when faced with fear," he said as he held her hands.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Always keep your loved ones in mind and remember that you're fighting for their safety," she said and he smiled at that before they kissed again in front of everyone.

Fright Knight gently cleared his throat. "Shall we get back to training?" he asked, his tone gentle and filled with amusement.

Danny nodded and suddenly fired an attack at Fright Knight that pushed the ghost back a bit in surprise before he took off after the teenage boy. The others laughed as they watched.

"He's getting the hang of being brave," said Pandora as she winked at her niece Rebecca.

"Thanks to Rebecca," said Vortex with a smile.

"Indeed," said Clockwork with an amused smile as he gently squeezed his daughter's shoulder and she smiled as she nodded, but then worry filled her when she felt something was wrong.

"Dad," she said, making him look worriedly at her. "I think something's wrong."

The Time Ghost checked his portable time window and looked alarmed. "Plasmius has freed Pariah Dark," he said.

That shocked them all and Fright Knight and Danny came closer. "And Plasmius?" asked the ghostly knight.

"He has succeeded in making himself very strong," said Clockwork, looking worried.

"Then, it is time to stop them once and for all," said Pandora firmly.

Nocturne nodded. "I won't let either of them hurt my son," he said firmly.

Danny went up to Nocturne. "Dad, I have to fight Plasmius," he said.

The dream ghost was about to protest when Rebecca went up to him. "He's right, Uncle Nocturne," she said. "But he won't face him alone. Fright Knight and I will help Danny."

"While we fight Pariah Dark," said Vortex.

Clockwork nodded. "We will need human help," he said. "Daniel's mother and sister can help us."

Rebecca nodded. "I'll go find them," she said as her father nodded and formed a portal for her.

"I'll wait until you have come back with them before we join the fight," he said.

Danny transformed into his ghost half and took Rebecca's hand. "Be careful," he said.

"You be careful too," she said and gently squeezed his hand. "And don't give up."

With that, she flew into the portal while Clockwork stood guard over it to wait for her return and the others flew off to fight Plasmius and Pariah Dark.

They only hoped they could stop them for good this time.

* * *

 **So Plasmius has freed the evil ghost king and Rebecca has gone to get Maddie and Jasmine. Will she find them in time? Will they be successful? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter!**

 **Also, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. The Battle And Reunion

**Chapter 9: The Battle and Reunion**

Rebecca searched the human world and stayed invisible as she flew towards the hotel that Maddie and Jasmine were staying at and flew into the room, startling the two who drew their ectoguns fast, but recognized her when she became visible again. "Sorry," said the halfa, somewhat out of breath. "We need your help. Plasmius has set a dangerous enemy free and he's coming for Danny."

Maddie quickly grabbed her ectoguns and equipment and Jazz did the same. "No one's going to hurt my boy again," said Maddie. "Especially Vlad."

Jazz nodded in agreement and looked at their equipment. "Do you think these will work against Plasmius?" she asked.

Rebecca bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Maddie, Jasmine. Danny has to face and defeat Plasmius," she said. "Fright Knight, who is Danny's bodyguard, and I will help him as best we can."

Maddie looked shocked. "No, Vlad will hurt Danny," she said fearfully.

Rebecca placed a hand on the worried mother's shoulder. "That's why Fright Knight and I will be there. While Danny attacks Vlad, we'll be there using our powers to shield him. You and your daughter are needed to help the others stop Pariah Dark," she said.

Maddie wasn't happy to hear that Danny would have to face and defeat his tormentor, but seeing Rebecca meant it that she and another ghost would protect Danny, she nodded. "So we have to defeat a very evil ghost?" she said.

"The evilest ghost in all the ghost zone," said the halfa. "Every ghost fears him and if he can be locked away again, everyone would be thankful."

The two didn't hesitate for follow Rebecca after she said that and they went through the portal where Clockwork was waiting. Maddie was driving the Spectre Speeder and Clockwork appeared inside it. "Hurry," he said urgently.

Maddie floored it and they were soon at the battle and saw that Pandora's warriors were barely standing against Pariah Dark and the female warrior was struggling a bit, as was Nocturne and his sleepwalkers. Rebecca turned to her father and he nodded. "I'll call your mother to help us," he said as he saw Frostbite arrive. He then quickly checked on Clocktina and found that Ghostwriter was watching over her. "Your sister is with Ghostwriter."

She nodded. "I have to help Danny," she said as she was about to fly out.

"I'll help out too," said Maddie firmly. "And don't either of you dare say I can't. I couldn't save Danny ten years ago from Vlad. I'm not going to sit by and let him hurt my son again."

Clockwork was about to say they needed her to help fight Pariah when he stopped and looked at Rebecca, picturing her in the same situation and so nodded to Maddie. "I believe it is time Vlad faced your wrath," he said and turned to Jasmine. "Time to bring these two ghosts down."

Jazz went with Clockwork while Rebecca led Maddie towards Danny, who was fighting hard while Fright Knight blocked any blows aimed at the boy. Vlad saw Maddie and flew back a bit when he saw her angry face and she wanted to blast him, but held back a bit. If Danny got too tired, then she'd interfere, she decided.

* * *

Danny fired his ghost rays like Fright Knight had taught him and his aim was getting better as he knew the ghostly knight wouldn't let Vlad harm him and then he saw Rebecca and someone he didn't think he'd see again.

His mother.

And she was using her ectoguns to cancel out the attacks aimed at him, the same protective look he had seen Clockwork giving Rebecca on her face and Vlad even looked surprised. Rebecca then nudged Danny's shoulder. "Yes, she's here," she said with a smile. "And you'll never be separated from her again when Plasmius is either destroyed or locked away where he can never come back."

The boy nodded and glared at Plasmius and he created a huge plasma ball with his hands. "This is for all the lies he told me about my mother, the abuse, and for trying to hurt my family," he said firmly and launched it. The attack hit Plasmius full on and he grunted and glared at them before duplicating himself.

Rebecca quickly jumped in front of Danny and unleashed her Siren's Song, an ear-shattering wail she had that caused Vlad to lose concentration and his duplicates disappeared. Danny then had an idea and quickly whispered it to Fright Knight and his mother, who both nodded and he then told Rebecca when she came back to his side and she nodded before sending a telepathic message to her father.

Clockwork received the telepathic message from his daughter and smiled to himself. "Daniel, you certainly have improved," he said to himself and telepathically told the others what Danny's idea was and all agreed.

Plasmius and Pariah Dark suddenly gathered their energies for a combined attack and aimed it at their opponents. Danny quickly gathered another plasma ball in his hands and launched it. Fright Knight, Pandora, and Vortex quickly launched their attacks too to combine with Danny's attack while Maddie and Jazz used their ectoguns to speed up the attacks and Frostbite fired his ice beams from his eyes to freeze Plasmius' and Pariah Dark's feet in ice to slow them down. They timed Danny's plan perfectly so that Vlad's and Pariah's attacks would hit a huge mirror that had been floating by right then. Their attacks bounced back to them and the other attacks combined with the already launched attacks by the other ghosts.

The result was a huge explosion that knocked both evil ghosts back and weaken them. "One more time!" Danny called out.

As they repeated the attacks, Rebecca helped her father open a portal to the Dark Realms. It had once been part of the Ghost Zone, but Elijah and Joshua had decided it needed to be in another dimension and had done so without the other Observants knowing. This made it so that only Clockwork and the two Observants knew where the Dark Realms were.

Clockwork then looked at Rebecca. "Daniel must strike the final blow alone," he said.

She nodded and flew back to Danny. "The final blow is yours to strike," she said to him.

He looked unsure and she looked into his green eyes. "We know you can do it," she said. "Do it. For everyone, including your family."

Resolve filled Danny and he nodded, facing not only the evil ghost king, but also the one who had abused him for so long and he took a deep breath, launching not only twin plasma ball attacks, but also a loud ghostly wail that blew both Plasmius and Pariah Dark into the portal to the Dark Realms, which Clockwork closed securely.

As the battlefield became quiet, Vortex flew over and grabbed Danny in a huge hug. "You did it, Danny!" he cheered.

Pandora nodded. "Yes," she said. "A successful plan."

The boy blushed a little. "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without all of you," he said modestly.

They smiled and then Vortex took the boy over to Maddie and set him down. "I believe there's a reunion that overdue," the weather ghost said gently and nudged the boy gently towards the older woman.

Maddie removed her hood and her purple eyes were filled with tears that were falling down her face. "Danny," she said, her voice choking up.

Danny felt his own eyes tearing up. "Mom?" he asked hopefully.

She gently pulled him into a hug and at once he accepted it, tears falling down his face as he hugged her back before he looked up at her and she looked at him. "I'm so sorry, Danny," she said. "If I had known, I would have never married Vlad."

Jasmine came up. "It's not your fault, Mom," she said, wiping her tears away too.

"She's right," Danny said. "I don't blame you at all, Mom."

She smiled and hugged him again before letting him go so he could hug Jazz, who hugged him hard. "Love you, little brother," she said.

"Love you too, big sister," he said happily.

Clockwork came up to them and nodded, inviting everyone to his lair to rest. They took him up on that invitation and he teleported them there.

Danny went up and hugged Nocturne, who picked him up and hugged him. "I'm very proud of you, Danny," he said.

"Thanks, Dad," he said. "And thanks for helping me."

Nocturne chuckled. "That's what a true father does, son," he said as he carried the boy over to where Maddie and Jazz were sitting and sat down, placing the boy between him and Maddie. Danny instantly hugged his mother and she hugged him again, looking up at Nocturne.

"Thank you for protecting Danny," she said.

He nodded. "You're welcome, Mrs. Fenton," he said.

She looked at him in surprise and Jazz smiled, instantly liking Nocturne.

As the night came, Maddie watched her children interact with Nocturne and smiled, but she was beginning to worry about something.

Danny was attached to Nocturne, as the ghost had not only saved him but also had been his caretaker for a while and even called him 'Dad'. She thought about the hotels she and Jazz had been staying at and decided that wouldn't do.

And she didn't want to take Danny away to where he wouldn't see Nocturne again. That wouldn't be fair to her son.

But could she fully trust the dream ghost, for Danny's sake? She had to decide and it wasn't going to be easy on her part.

* * *

 **So they won the battle and Danny has been reunited with his mother and sister, but now Maddie has to make a decision. Can she trust Nocturne, or will she take Danny with her and Jazz back to the human world? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Happy Forever

**Here is the epilogue, everyone. Enjoy! :)**

 **The song "Wind Beneath My Wings" belongs to its respective owners. If you haven't heard it, you should. It is a beautiful song.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Happy Forever**

Later on, Maddie decided to speak with Rebecca about Nocturne, since the young girl called him her uncle. "Rebecca, may I talk to you about Nocturne?" she said.

"Sure," said Rebecca.

Elijah and Joshua also came over. "He is trustworthy, Mrs. Fenton," said Elijah. "Nocturne isn't one to hurt others."

She looked a bit uncertain. "I want to be back in Danny's life and was hoping to bring him back to the human world with me and Jazz, but seeing him interact with Nocturne, calling him 'Dad', I just can't do that to Danny," she said.

Joshua lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Danny has not only found a father in Nocturne, but also a protector in Fright Knight and a future love interest in Rebecca," he said.

"Uncle Joshua!" The young halfa said in exasperation, her face turning red.

Elijah chuckled. "You know that's true, Rebecca," he said. "After all, your father did say you'd help Danny out."

Maggie let out a chuckle at that. "A time ghost as a matchmaker," she said, thinking about it. "Well, I suppose, especially if they want time to go correctly."

That made the halfa and the Observants laugh heartily before Joshua looked over to see Danny and Jasmine both hugging Nocturne. He indicated behind Maddie and she turned to see it too. "Perhaps there is a way for you to be in your son's life and Nocturne can still be his father," he said, giving Maddie a very gentle nudge towards the dream ghost and the two children.

Maddie took a deep breath and walked over to Nocturne. Seeing her coming, he stood up and nodded to her. "Danny takes after his father, Mrs. Fenton," he said.

"Yes," she said. "I'm very glad he did. And I'm very glad Danny found you."

Nocturne chuckled. "Actually, I found him in the Ghost Zone and brought him here after seeing the horrible state Vlad had the boy in," he said. "He's changed from the terrified child to a young man who is enjoying life."

Maddie nodded as she watched Rebecca come up to Danny and he smiled at her, a smile that grew into a bashful grin when she kissed him on the cheek. "He and Rebecca seem to be an item too," she said. "She is a nice girl."

Nocturne smiled at Maddie. "She's been through what Danny went through," he said. "If we could have interfered earlier to help Danny, we would have."

She nodded. "I know you would have," she said. "Danny is happy here. I can't take him away to the human world. He'd be heartbroken."

The dream ghost placed a hand on Maddie's shoulder. "I believe you and your daughter could be happy here too," he said.

She looked at him. "How?" she asked.

He kneeled before her. "I would love to have you and your daughter stay with me," he said.

She was a bit shocked at that and then actually blushed. "Are you…are you proposing?" she asked.

"I am, Maddie," he said. "If you don't mind having a ghost for a husband."

She smiled a bit and then grew sad. Noticing this, he gently took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I don't want you to forget Jack," he said. "He was a good man and he loved you very much."

"Thank you," she said and looked at him. "I'll accept your proposal, on one condition."

He nodded. "Name it and I'll do it," he said.

"I want you to accept Jazz as your daughter, just as you accepted Danny as your son," she said.

Nocturne nodded immediately. "Of course," he said.

Maddie looked up at him. "I…I didn't know a ghost could feel love," she said. "But you, Clockwork, and Rebecca proved me wrong."

The dream ghost chuckled and stood up, pulling her close and kissing her. She didn't hesitate to return the kiss.

Rebecca saw them and pointed them out to Danny and Jazz. "Looks like your mom and you are going to stay, Jazz," said the girl halfa with a smile.

Jazz nodded and then looked a bit down. "Danny, do you think Nocturne will want me as a daughter?" she asked.

"Of course," said Danny. "Dad would never separate us, unlike Vlad."

"Danny's right," said Rebecca. "Plus, your mom wouldn't agree to marry him without making sure he'd accept you too."

That made the orange-haired girl smile.

A wedding followed a week later and Joshua and Elijah not only signed the documents giving Nocturne and Maddie permission to marry, but they also made a law that anyone interfering with Clockwork, Nocturne, or any member of the two ghosts' families would be dealt with by the Observants.

After the wedding, Nocturne carried Maddie in his arms and both Jazz and Danny on his back into his lair. Danny took Jazz to show her the room he and Nocturne had worked on and Maddie gazed around before kissing the dream ghost again happily.

* * *

 _Seven years later…_

Nocturne smiled at his son proudly. His boy was now a grown young man. "You grew up too fast, Danny," he said with a smile.

The young man hugged his father. "I guess I did," he said. "Thanks to you and Mom raising me properly."

The dream ghost smiled and noticed it was time for the wedding to begin. "Go on," he said. "Rebecca will be along shortly."

Smiling, Danny slipped around the side wall and took his place by Elijah, who was performing the ceremony and Joshua was the ring bearer. Both Observants welcomed their nephew warmly, just before the music started with the song "Wind Beneath My Wings" and Rebecca appeared, holding onto her father's arm as he walked her down the aisle. Jasmine, who was the bridesmaid, was ahead of them while Clocktina was at the head of them as the flower girl.

Maddie sniffled a little and wiped away her happy tears. Nocturne smiled and held his wife's hand. "Rebecca looks beautiful in the dress you made her," he said.

She nodded. "It came out better than I hoped," she said. "And I'm glad."

The vows were exchanged a moment later and the church erupted into loud cheering as Rebecca and Danny sealed their future with their first kiss as a married couple.

The same love that floated around them now had chased away the bad memories and filled their hearts with hope as love had chased away the past frights and changed them into forever dreams.

* * *

 **And that concludes "From Fright To Dreams". Thank you all who read and reviewed this story. You all rock! Thank you again for making this story a big hit. :)**

 **Also, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
